1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more specifically, to an image processing apparatus and method that divides an input image into a plurality of layers and performs rendering on a color stereoscopic image to generate an image having an enhanced stereoscopic effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display that represents a 3D image may directly provide a high sense of realism to a user compared with a two-dimensional (2D) display that only represents a conventional 2D image, and thus, research in this area has been actively conducted.